


Kate Meets Morty For The First Time

by Snowflake17



Series: Rick And Morty Adventures With Kate [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Kate is reader, Morty can be cute, Morty is nice, Rick is an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowflake17/pseuds/Snowflake17
Summary: Rick pops out of nowhere, asking Kate to watch over Morty for him while he takes care of business. Who the hell is Morty?
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith, Rick Sanchez/Reader
Series: Rick And Morty Adventures With Kate [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149410
Kudos: 2





	Kate Meets Morty For The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENTION:
> 
> This is a series. So a lot of mini one-shots that add up into a story. Just some feelings here and there.

I've known rick for a long time. Not to mention being his childhood friend. So, when a green portal pops into my living room, I wasn't very surprised. But, it wasn't just Rick this time. A kid in a yellow shirt comes through, as well. He looked extremely nervous. His eyes darted around the one room apartment constantly. Rick looked bored as usual, drinking out of his flask. 

Let's just say, I almost dropped my bowl of cereal. If anybody knew Rick, they'd know that he would never have a kid with him. That's unless I've gone crazy, or I really don't know Rick as much as I thought I did. I put the bowl of cereal down as quickly, and not making a mess, as possible. As I walk over to Rick, his face brightens up at noticing me. 

"O-oh good, you're... you're here." He says with a smile, and his occasional burp. 

"Rick- what the hell?" I ask him, glancing at the kid.

His smile turns into a confused frown. "What?"

"Who is that? Why is there a kid with you?" I try to whisper, making sure the kid doesn't hear me.

"O-oh..." He says, relaxing. He looks over at the kid, then back to me. "Kate, this is Morty. My-my Grandson."

My jaw drops to the floor. _He has a fucking grandson? Did his daughter get married? How did I not know about this?_ Rick laughs, telling me to watch him until he gets back, and he leaves. It was silent for a full ten minutes. I sigh, standing up straight. "Um...well, Hi." I say, waving at the kid. "I'm Kate... Ricks friend... Um..."

"I-I-I know..." He finally says.

"Oh... I guess he told you, then. Well... when Rick says he'll be back, that'd either be in a few hours, or a few days..." I trail off. I watch as the kid nods, looking around the room. "I apologize for the mess..."

"N-no!" I look at him, surprised at his abrupt response. "I-I-I mean... It's okay. My room is-is a mess, too." He awkwardly laughs.

I giggle at his awkwardness. "Alright then. Please make yourself at home. Here's a TV if you'd like to watch something. My bed is over there if your tired or something. You can raid the kitchen if your hungry. I'll just be at that table, so if you have any questions, feel free to ask me." I point at the small work bench with equipment on it near the small, kitchen table. "It's Morty, right?" I ask, forgetting his name. He nods, sitting on the small couch.

I smile, heading over to the table. It was time for work.  
\-----------------------------

A few hours have passed, and still no sign of Rick. I worked at my work bench the entirety of the time, besides getting up once in a while to look for something. Morty hasn't said anything, or gotten off of the couch. I almost got up just to see if he was alive. Before just doing that, though, Morty has spoken.

"U-um... C-c-can I ask you a question, Miss Kate?" 

I smile at the name. I look over at the boy with a nod. "Sure, Morty. What is it?"

"How-how long have you known my grandpa?" He peeks over the couch, just his eyes showing.

I laugh at the question, thinking about the memories. "I'm his childhood friend, actually. So, for a long time."

"H-have you gone on an adventure with him, then?" 

I shake my head. "Sadly, no. He doesn't allow me to. But while he was gone, I made myself a portal and went on my own adventures." 

He looked shocked, quickly getting off of the couch and standing by me. "Really? H-h-how did you do it?"

I laugh again. "With a lot of math and studying. It's difficult, for sure."

"That's-that's crazy! Ricks adventures are really dangerous, so I understand why he doesn't want you to go with him." 

My smile went away. "What?" I say darkly, standing up from my seat. "Rick let's you go on his dangerous adventures?" Morty steps back, regret shown on his face. "What the hell is wrong with him? Taking an innocent kid on dangerous missions!" I yell. My eyes look over at Morty, who is sitting on the ground shitless. "Oh sorry, Morty! I didn't mean to scare you..." I immediately calm down. "I need to have a talk with him." I say, helping Morty stand up.

"O-oh... It's fine, really..." He says, avoiding eye contact. 

"It's not fine, Morty." I sigh, bending down to his level. My hand rests on his shoulder. "You're just a kid. Rick taking you on these adventures, is super dangerous. Like, you can die anytime, and you wouldn't even know it. You have a whole life ahead of you. Take this chance to live your life how you want it." I smile at him. He smiles back, nodding at my words. "And, if Rick decides to keep taking you on his adventures, just let me know. I'll be sure to give him a piece of my mind." I laugh, causing Morty to laugh as well.

"Alright. Thanks, Kate." He blushes. 

Just as I stand back up, a portal appears in my living room. Rick walks out. "H-h-hey, Morty! Did you- are you having fun?" He smiles, walking towards us. 

Morty glances at me. "Y-yeah, Rick. Let's go back home." He says, going through the portal. 

Rick turns back to me, taking out his flask. "Thanks, Kate. I, uh... really owe you one. Also, could-could you fix this for me?" He burps aloud, handing me some type of gun.

"Rick..." I say, trying to get his attention. Once I look up, Rick is already gone, so is the portal. "Dammit..." _Do I really not know him as well as I thought? Why Is Rick not telling me these things? Does Rick... not care about me anymore...?_ I fall backwards into my seat, setting the gun down onto the table. A small laugh escapes my system. "Who am I kidding? Rick doesn't care about anyone..."


End file.
